The objective of this contract is to determine if new antitumor drugs have biochemical mechanisms of action similar to those of clinically established antitumor drugs. The Contractor will provide information on the biochemical basis of action of newly discovered agents with antitumor activity. This information, when compared with similar information on known antitumor compounds, will be used to assess whether the new agent differs from known agents in its biochemical effects.